companion
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: tetsuna meniatkan diri untuk bangun lebih awal dari suaminya. hanya untuk sekadar bilang kalau ada jerawat tumbuh di wajah seijuro karena lupa cuci muka semalam, mungkin — fem!kuroko


**companion**

**kuroko no basket © fujimaki tadatoshi**  
_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Adalah hal yang menyenangkan bilamana seseorang diberkahi pekerjaan yang membuatnya selalu ingin mencapai target tertinggi tanpa keluh terselip. Namun manusia tetaplah manusia, seperti seorang Tetsuna yang sedikit bingung dengan barisan kata di layar monitor jinjingnya.

Proposal ide untuk pengembangan pendidikan di taman kanak-kanak tempat ia bekerja macet di rumusan masalah. Padahal besok lusa proposal itu harus ia bawa kepada konsultan ahli untuk ia diskusikan bersama untuk persiapan lomba karya ilmiah sebulan lagi. Sang wanita mengusap wajahnya yang letih, mati-matian mengusir rasa sesal karena menerima tantangan dari si kepala bagian kurikulum siswa. Dia punya harga diri, tolong, dan ia ingin menunjukkan pencapaian agar orang tak memandang remeh dirinya. Perilaku yang sedikit menyimpang, memang. Mungkin nama keluarga telah membuatnya sedikit lebih ambisius.

Suntuk dan kantuk menjadi satu, betapa ingin Tetsuna untuk menutup _lid_ laptop dan bergelung di ranjang sampai pagi. Sayang, tanggung jawab baginya adalah panggilan hati dan Tetsuna memilih untuk melanjutkan untuk mengetik biarpun mungkin hasilnya akan berantakan. Toh, masih ada hari esok untuk menyuntingnya.

Tiba-tiba, harum teh _earl grey _panas merebak di dekatnya, menggelitik olfaktori Tetsuna. Cangkir teh diletakkan di samping laptop dan tumpukan buku referensi, ekor mata biru langitnya menangkap tangan tangan tak asing yang barusan menaruhnya di sana. Dirinya yang sudah menulis dua jam nonstop menyambut sukacita distraksi ini. Tangannya segera menggapai cangkir porselen dan menyesap isinya.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuna? Enak?"

Bibir Tetsuna langsung melepaskan diri dari bibir cangkir. Wanita itu membalikkan badan, biru langit bersirobok dengan merah milik Seijuro. Selintas, Tetsuna menemukan letih tercermin di sana, serupa miliknya.

"Seijuro-kun," Tetsuna meletakkan cangkir. "Selamat datang. Maaf, aku tidak menyambutmu. Aku tidak mendengar pintu kamar terbuka."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Seijuro. Tangannya sibuk melonggarkan dasi di leher. Tetsuna melihat lengkung kecil di bibir suaminya. "Memang sengaja karena kukira kau sudah tidur. Ternyata belum."

Teh itu kembali Tetsuna minum. Teh buatan Seijuro sendiri, Tetsuna tahu itu.

Setelah sedikit intermezzo, Tetsuna kembali ke pekerjaannya. _Earl grey_ menyuntikkan energi pada tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa lebih fokus daripada sebelum ia meminumnya. Membuat dirinya tak sadar kalau Seijuro sempat iseng minum teh satu cangkir dengan sang istri dan lebih dulu menaiki ranjang.

Masa berlalu dan akhirnya Tetsuna menyelesaikan naskah kasar proposalnya. Setelah menyimpan dokumen, rasa lelah yang sempat terbendung kini mengumpul di matanya. Ah, sungguh panas dan berat mata itu. Wanita itu pun mendorong kursi panas ke belakang untuk menyambut kasur seperti tak pernah merasakannya.

Ternyata ada Seijuro di atas ranjang, dengan mata (masih) terbuka lebar tertuju padanya.

Alis Tetsuna dua-duanya naik, "Tidak tidur?"

"Aku menunggumu."

"Kau barusan pulang setelah lembur berhari-hari. Tidur lebih penting daripada menungguku."

"Dan membuatku kehilangan waktu berharga dengan istriku?"

Pernyataan itu membuat Tetsuna menutup mulut. Konfesi Seijuro memang selalu membuat istrinya kehilangan kata.

Tetsuna memanjat ranjang milik mereka berdua, dengan Seijuro yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaring. Baru ketika kedua kaki sang wanita sudah naik ke atas kasurlah ia menyadari suaminya tidak ganti baju. Terlalu lelah untuk menegur, ia memilih untuk ikut berbaring di samping Seijuro. Tangannya meraih kepala sang suami yang selalu siap untuk jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Dari elusan di helai rambut merah sang lelaki Tetsuna bahasakan teguran itu. Dasar laki-laki.

Tapi, sudahlah. Di sini yang paling lelah adalah Seijuro. Tetsuna memutuskan untuk memanjakan Seijuro dan dirinya sendiri. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak bertemu muka apalagi menyentuh sang suami seperti ini.

Tak lama setelahnya, Seijuro terlelap. Satu bubuh kecup Tetsuna hadiahkan di dahi, tangan Seijuro yang merayap di punggung istrinya mengerat sepersekian kali.

Jika pagi tiba, Tetsuna meniatkan diri untuk bangun lebih awal dari suaminya. Hanya untuk sekadar bilang kalau ada jerawat tumbuh di wajah Seijuro karena lupa cuci muka semalam, mungkin. Entahlah. Tetsuna mengulum senyum seraya menyambut mimpi.

Hei, masa lalu mengajarkannya untuk menghargai setiap waktu yang ada. Dan Tetsuna memang tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya.

* * *

**note. **ceritanya ini hasil ngimpiin salah satu relationship goals. apa yang lebih indah dari hubungan timbal balik suami-istri coba? /o/

yha

kan boleh ngimpi


End file.
